tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fergus
Model Series= Fergus *'Class': Aveling & Porter TJ *'Designer': Aveling & Porter *'Builder': Invicta Works *'Built': 1926 *'Configuration': 2-2-0WT *'Top Speed': 8 mph Fergus is a railway traction engine, who works at the Sodor Cement Works. Bio Fergus primarily works at the Sodor Cement Works on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line, and is thus called "the pride of the Cement Works". Fergus was once sent to work at the Anopha Quarry with Mavis, Bill and Ben. Bill and Ben immediately began to get annoyed with Fergus telling them to "Do it right", so when they brought a rock crusher, they decided to do the opposite of what he tells him to do, thus, to "Do it wrong". However, their naughty actions nearly caused them to get caught in a landslide caused by blasting and their heavy rock crusher, but Fergus managed to push them out of the way, only to end up in the rockslide himself. The twins managed to help Fergus out and apologised for their bad behaviour. Fergus, being new, got lost once and ended up at The Scrapyards. Salty was sent to fetch him, and the two departed for home. As they passed the lighthouse, the generator broke down, and the light in The Lighthouse went out. Luckily, Salty suggested Fergus to use his flywheel to power up the generator. The plan worked, and the ship managed to clear the path before it crashed into the rocks. The Fat Controller once sent Devious Diesel to help Fergus at the cement works. Diesel soon started to find Fergus annoying with his "Do it right" attitude, so he tricked him by telling him that the Fat Controller wanted him to work at the Sodor Ironworks. When Fergus arrived there, he found the place very scary, and when 'Arry and Bert showed up, Fergus and his driver immediately ran away. When the Fat Controller learned of Fergus' absence, he sent Thomas to search for him. Thomas eventually found Fergus, out of steam and hiding at the Maithwaite Quarry Mine. Fergus was worried he'd be in trouble; but when the Fat Controller heard the whole story, he punished Diesel by sending him to the Ironworks, and Fergus returned home, thankful for his friendship with Thomas and relieved that he was still "the pride of the cement works". According to The Official Website, Fergus now has a slight but persistent cough which affects his speech, caused by working at the dusty cement works. Persona Fergus knows the rulebook off by heart, and his catchphrase is "Do it right!" His insistence on doing everything absolutely according to the rules can annoy the other engines, but he is a decent engine at heart and will not hesitate to help others in trouble. He is also friendly to nearly everyone he meets. Basis Fergus is based on the Aveling and Porter 2-2-0WT 'TJ' class railway traction engine No. 9449 "The Blue Circle", which is believed to be the last railway traction engine built in the world. Like Fergus, "The Blue Circle" worked at a cement works, the Snodland Cement Works of Blue Circle Cement, between 1926 and 1962. It was initially presented to the Bluebell Railway in 1964, but was deemed unsuitable for the line and was eventually sold off in 2001. Since Fergus' introduction, "The Blue Circle" has been dressed up as Fergus on special occasions on its former home line, the Battlefield Line in Leicestershire. In January 2015, it moved to the Rushden, Higham and Wellingborough Railway. Livery Fergus is painted royal blue with gold boiler bands and red wheels. He has a brass funnel cowl and bronze buffers. Appearances Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Season 7 - Bill, Ben and Fergus, Salty's Stormy Tale and Fergus Breaks the Rules Music Videos * Salty, The Whistle Song, Five New Engines in the Shed and There Once was an Engine who Ran Away |-| Other Media= Voice Actors * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan) Trivia * According to the official website, Fergus' flywheel can be used as power tools such as a saw, drill, or pump. It has also powered a generator in the past. * Fergus has never been seen with a fireman. * In a SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, it was mentioned that Fergus' model was damaged during the filming of Bill, Ben and Fergus. His model still worked, but the flywheel couldn't turn anymore, nor could he puff steam. This may be why he never appeared after the seventh season. * Fergus differs slightly from his basis: his smoke box is larger to accommodate a face. His bufferbeam is also missing a large section for the same reason. * According to Robert Gauld-Galliers's concept art, Fergus was originally going to have black, oval-shaped buffers. * Fergus incorrectly has black buffers on most of his promotional artwork and in several magazine stories. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2013) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (cancelled) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Gallery File:Bill,BenandFergus4.png|Fergus and his driver File:Bill,BenandFergus10.png File:Bill,BenandFergus23.png File:Bill,BenandFergus52.png|Fergus covered in rocks File:Bill,BenandFergus62.png File:Salty'sStormyTale30.png|Fergus at the Steelworks File:Salty'sStormyTale56.png|Backside of Fergus File:Salty'sStormyTale64.png|Fergus with Thomas, Salty and Percy File:FergusBreakstheRules2.png|Fergus, the "Pride of the Cement Works" File:FergusBreakstheRules11.png File:FergusBreakstheRules19.png|Fergus with Diesel File:FergusBreakstheRules24.png File:FergusBreakstheRules41.png File:FergusBreakstheRules26.png|Fergus' driver File:FergusBreakstheRules57.png File:FergusBreakstheRules58.png File:Bill,BenandFergus26.PNG|Thomas and Fergus File:Bill,BenandFergus16.PNG|Fergus getting annoyed at Bill File:Bill,BenandFergus25.PNG|Fergus covered in dust and rocks File:Fergus.jpg File:Fergusmodel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:FergusConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art File:RomanianmagazineFergus.jpg|Fergus in a magazine File:FastandFirst!6.jpg|Fergus with Gordon, Diesel, and Rocky in a magazine story File:Snake'sAlive!1.png|Fergus with Percy File:LeftAlone3.png File:Ferguspromoart.png|Promo Art File:DayOutwithThomasFergus.jpg|Fergus at a 'Day Out with Thomas' event File:FergusSirTophamHattandOtherRailwayDieselsAtDOWT.jpg File:Fergus'basis.png|Fergus' basis, "The Blue Circle" Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLFergus.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayFergus.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Fergus.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayFergusandthePowerCars.jpg|Wooden Railway Fergus and the Power Cars File:Take-AlongFergus.jpg|Take-Along File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Wind-up File:NakayoshiFergus.jpg|Nakayoshi File:SweetFergus.png|A toy that came in a Super Surprise egg. File:MyThomasStoryLibraryFergus.png|Story Library book File:Fergus2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines Category:The Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:2-2-0 Category:Traction engines